<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>fae tales: a book of poems by a sad sad pansexual (niko_strawbby)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29705175">fae tales: a book of poems</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/niko_strawbby/pseuds/a%20sad%20sad%20pansexual'>a sad sad pansexual (niko_strawbby)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Damsel Not In Distress, Depressing, Fairy Tale Style, Gen, LGBTQ Themes, Poetry, Sad Ending, graveyard, it's all gay, tower guarded by a dragon, trans prince, tw for death blood and the burning of misogynistic knights, villain x hero - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:02:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>372</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29705175</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/niko_strawbby/pseuds/a%20sad%20sad%20pansexual</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>some of these are sad, some of these are happy, but they're all fairy tale-based and they're all kinda gay</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. damsel and dragon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>the princess sat</p>
<p>at her chair</p>
<p>in her tower.</p>
<p>it was a lovely tower.</p>
<p>tall,</p>
<p>with ivy-covered walls</p>
<p>and a magnificent dragon who guarded it.</p>
<p>the princess heard a cough.</p>
<p>she turned.</p>
<p>
  <strong>princess?</strong>
</p>
<p>"yes, dragon?"</p>
<p>
  <strong>another knight.</strong>
</p>
<p>the princess rolled her eyes.</p>
<p>"dragon."</p>
<p>
  <strong>yes, princess?</strong>
</p>
<p>she smirked.</p>
<p>"incinerate him."</p>
<p>the dragon nodded.</p>
<p>
  <strong>yes, princess.</strong>
</p>
<p>the dragon soared off into the sky,</p>
<p>iridescent scales winking in the sunlight.</p>
<p>the princess smiled</p>
<p>and fiddled</p>
<p>with the thin gold band on her finger.</p>
<p>she loved her tower,</p>
<p>with its ivy-covered walls,</p>
<p>and her beautiful wife who guarded it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. the only child</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>the people all knew</p><p>that it was tradition</p><p>for the king and queen to have only one child,</p><p>and they all knew of the princess.</p><p>she was beautiful,</p><p>with inky black hair</p><p>and amber skin.</p><p>so why</p><p>did a prince</p><p>ascend the throne?</p><p><em>imposter,</em> they called him.</p><p>until they noticed</p><p>that he too</p><p>had inky black hair</p><p>and amber skin.</p><p>and the people realized</p><p>the prince was not an imposter at all</p><p>but simply born in the wrong body.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. stone garden</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>weep</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>the garden was full of stones.</p><p>the girl came to the garden,</p><p>so the fairy befriended the girl.</p><p>the girl was as lovely as the meadow,</p><p>so the fairy gave the girl flowers.</p><p>the girl's laugh was sweeter than strawberries,</p><p>so the fairy made more jokes.</p><p>the girl was cold a lot,</p><p>so the fairy wove her a blanket.</p><p>the girl cried often,</p><p>so the fairy dried her tears.</p><p>the girl bled,</p><p>so the fairy tended to her wounds.</p><p>the girl said she was lonely,</p><p>and so the fairy loved the girl.</p><p>one day, the girl didn't come.</p><p>that day, another stone was added to the garden,</p><p>and a new fairy was born.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. in which the villain is too gay to function</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>it's tough being the villain,</p><p>he knows.</p><p>i'm alone,</p><p>hated,</p><p>i never get down time.</p><p>it's tough being the villain.</p><p>people scream as i walk by</p><p>(which i hate hate hate)</p><p>and shut the door in my face.</p><p>it's tough being the villain.</p><p>people kill my friends</p><p>and get praise</p><p>and i'm left alone,</p><p>with more to resent</p><p>and the hero only hates me</p><p>because he's been told i'm bad,</p><p>but he really does hate me</p><p>and it burns,</p><p>he thinks,</p><p>because i love him.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>